It is known to utilize a barricade or barrier for a particular area of a plant or facility wherein fluid is stored in order to inhibit leaking fluid from entering adjacent rooms or areas of the plant or facility. Additionally, it is desirable to inhibit mixture of the fluid with incoming water or other such material, for example, when water for fire suppression is pumped into the liquid storage area during a fire.
In order to meet requirements for approval of certain Codes and Ordinances, it is desirable to activate the barrier in at least two manners. First, it is desirable to actuate the barrier when fluid enters the area where the barrier is stored. Additionally, it is desirable to actuate the barrier based on heat in the area of the barrier due to a fire.
It is also desirable that when subjected to the fluid leakage or fire condition, the barrier operate properly even at extreme temperature conditions.
It is further desirable to ensure that the barrier not seize or bind with adjacent components due to thermal expansion when subjected to the high heat conditions, such as those which occur during a chemical or building fire.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome these and other deficiencies in prior art barriers in order to provide a spill barrier which meets certain Code requirements and operates during extreme conditions.